


Lightning Strikes Twice

by Julie_Lilac



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Humor, PWP, Parallel Universes, Porn With Plot, Role Reversal, whittaker!master au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Lilac/pseuds/Julie_Lilac
Summary: Вариация на тему если бы Тринадцатым Доктором стал Саша Дхаван, а новым Мастером — Джоди Уиттакер. Сюжетное PWP, привязанное к событиям 12 сезона.*The TARDIS shields need to be checked and repaired because unwanted visitors pass through them. The Master teleports inside it and asks the Doctor if she can stay here for a couple of days. He agrees, provided that she doesn’t harm him or the TARDIS. In the end, her stay ends with them having sex. The plot mentions Missy, Simm!Master and events of 10 and 12 seasons.
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Lightning Strikes Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан с подачи valc0, создавшей образ Уиттакер!Мастера, который не отпускает меня уже месяц: https://valc0.tumblr.com/post/612249076085538816
> 
> Первоначальный образ Дхаван!Доктора был придуман мной, но доработан с помощью этого чудесного арта:  
> https://aprilmaclean.tumblr.com/post/612854686718001152/im-a-lil-bit-late-to-the-bandwagon-but-here-is-my

Часами ранее Доктор отправил свою семейку в лице Яз, Райана и Грэма на заслуженный отдых на курорт (земной, во избежание инопланетных проблем), а сам стал ремонтировать ТАРДИС. После неприятного эпизода с Касаавин, расой из другого измерения, которая хотела захватить Вселенную и умела проникать сквозь физические барьеры, включая щиты ТАРДИС, эти самые щиты нуждались в тщательной проверке и срочном ремонте. Действительно срочном, потому что оказавшаяся посреди консольной незнакомка, которой там не было ещё секунду назад, застала Доктора врасплох.

Незнакомка была примерно одного с ним роста, с блондинистым каре и любовью к чёрно-красной гамме в одежде. В её руках находился чёрный зонт, на который она опиралась, как на трость, а на накрашенных вишнёвой помадой губах играла кривая усмешка. Судя по лёгкому телепатическому полю, исходящему от незнакомки, она была вполне реальной, а не галлюцинацией, вызванной какими-то очередными испарениями ТАРДИС.

— Что? Кто ты такая? Как ты оказалась в моей ТАРДИС? — принялся закидывать её вопросами Доктор. 

— С годами ты всё реже начинаешь меня узнавать, мой дорогой, — незнакомка театрально смахнула невидимую слезу. — Однако хочу заметить, что в сравнении с твоей предыдущей регенерацией ты выглядишь посвежевшим. Тебе к лицу этот цвет кожи, а эти большие щенячьи глаза... скучаешь по Кларе, не так ли? 

— Мисси... — в неверии прошептал Доктор. Он думал, что больше никогда её не увидит после расставания на мондасианском корабле, но вот она, стоит перед ним с самым непринуждённым видом, на который только способна. 

— О, нет, дорогуша, — покачала она пальцем в воздухе, — это жалкое создание мертво. Зови меня Мастер. 

— Мастер, — повторил он за ней, заново пробуя на вкус это имя своего старого друга и врага. 

Мастер прикрыла глаза, благоговейно смотря на него сквозь трепещущие ресницы. Ей всегда нравилось, когда он называл её по имени, и Доктор немного подзабыл насколько сильно иногда это на неё влияло. Мастер выглядела так, будто была готова разразиться слезами счастья, даже закрыла рот ладонью, чтобы он не заметил, как тряслись её губы. Спустя мгновение она взяла себя в руки и снова улыбнулась ему, достаточно дружелюбно, но всё с тем же хищным прищуром, говорящим, что стоит её недооценить и она разорвёт тебе глотку. 

— Кстати, я сохранила твой подарок, — Мастер продемонстрировала звуковой зонт, который он подарил Мисси перед первым испытанием в качестве хорошего человека, которым он учил её быть. — Правда, я несколько его модернизировала. Звуковыми трюками уже никого не удивишь, когда как лазерными...

Мастер направила зонт в сторону и вырвавшийся из его кончика лазерный луч устроил небольшой взрыв, повредив стену со стеклянными шестиугольниками. Доктор инстинктивно пригнулся, закрывая голову руками, Мастер же расхохоталась, прогнувшись в спине и запрокинув голову. Это был смех безумца, которому нравилось сеять хаос и разрушения, и это было так далеко от всего, чему он учил Мисси, что в груди болезненно кольнуло. 

Когда первичный шок сошёл на нет, Доктор взглянул на Мастера, которая всё ещё похихикивала, будто удачно подшутила над ним. 

— Зачем ты это сделала?! — гнев в его голосе смешался с возмущением, ведь именно ему придётся убирать устроенный ей беспорядок, который включал в себя осколки синего стекла, усыпавшие пол. Хорошо ещё, что ничего не закоротило и не возникло пожара. 

— Ради веселья, — ответила Мастер с таким видом, будто это была самая очевидная вещь на свете и лишь он один этого не знал. 

— Это было совсем, ни капли, совершенно не весело! ТАРДИС только недавно устроила себе редекорацию, а ты вынуждаешь её проделать это ещё раз! 

Мастер принялась выхаживать по консольной, разглядывая внутреннее убранство машины времени. Она то морщилась, то закатывала глаза, выражая своё полное разочарование увиденным. 

— Новый дизайн может пойти ей на пользу, сейчас она выглядит нелепо. Собственно, как и ты. Что ещё за подвороты? — Мастер указала кончиком зонта на его брюки в синюю клетку, которые были подвёрнуты так, что было видно его ярко-голубые носки. 

Доктор нахмурился и повнимательнее пригляделся к наряду Мастера, чтобы найти что-то, за что можно было зацепиться и вернуть «комплимент». И он нашёл, но только совсем не то, что ожидал. На чёрной ткани её жилета золотыми нитями была вышита надпись на галлифрейском, от которой буквально за версту несло совершенной несерьёзностью присущей лишь Мастеру. 

— «Нахрен Доктора»? Серьёзно? — спросил он, приподняв брови. 

— Не смогла удержаться, — пожала плечами Мастер, смотря на него невинными глазами, чуть прикусив нижнюю губу. 

Доктор лишь закатил глаза. 

***

— Зачем ты здесь? — спросил он немного погодя, когда принялся выметать осколки. 

Мастер стояла рядом, привалившись спиной к стене и держа руки в карманах брюк строгого покроя. Зонта у неё больше не было, Доктор конфисковал его и запер в той комнате, где хранилось всё оружие, которое было сконструировано Мисси в дни, когда ей становилось скучно в Хранилище. Откуда она брала запчасти Доктор ума не мог приложить, но грешил на Нардола, которого Мисси запугала с первых дней своего тюремного заключения длиною в тысячу лет. 

— Повидаться со старым другом, — ответила Мастер, подталкивая к нему кусок стекла носком ботинка. Доктор угрюмо взглянул на неё и разочарованно покачал головой. Мастер виновато улыбнулась. 

— Ты вполне ясно дала мне понять, что мы не друзья, когда оставила меня разбираться с проблемами, которые сама же устроила. Вернее, твоя круглолицая версия с дурацкой бородкой. 

— Кто старое помянет... — протянула Мастер. — Самое главное, что теперь я в твоей ТАРДИС и собираюсь задержаться здесь пока всё окончательно не уляжется. 

— Что «не уляжется»? — Доктор с подозрением уставился на неё, отвлекаясь от уборки. 

— Да так, ничего особенного, просто мысли вслух. 

Доктор не поверил ей ни на секунду. От неё можно было ожидать, чего угодно от пряток от взвода Далеков, которых отправил по её следу Даврос, которому она как-то раз ткнула пальцами в глаз, до чего-то более глобального вроде очередного обвинения в геноциде, карающегося смертной казнью. 

***

В конечном итоге Доктор сдался под натиском из просящих взглядов Мастера и позволил ей остаться на пару дней, с условием, что она больше ничего не взорвёт и не станет вредить ему. Мастер заверила его с честно-пречестными глазами, что не сделает ничего, чтобы он сам не захотел, и с этими словами скрылась в глубинах ТАРДИС. Сказанное ей определённо носило пошлый подтекст, и Доктору пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы выбросить из головы подобного рода идеи для их совместного времяпрепровождения. 

Целых два дня всё было относительно спокойно, они даже почти не виделись, лишь изредка пересекались на кухне, когда кому-нибудь из них требовалась чашка чая (Мастер) или тарелка бисквитов (Доктор), но на третий день всё изменилось. 

После устроенного Мастером взрыва, Доктор ещё некоторое время приводил стену в порядок, чтобы этого не пришлось делать ТАРДИС, и поэтому добрался до диагностики её щитов лишь теперь. Он как раз находился в процессе работы, лёжа под консолью, когда на мостик бесшумно вплыла Мастер. Эта её регенерация предпочитала удобную обувь той с каблуками, что носила Мисси, а юбкам брюки, будто намеренно стараясь быть полной противоположностью себя прошлой. Даже длина и цвет волос у них разительно отличались, что уж говорить про глаза. Оливково-зелёные, совершенно не похожие на голубые омуты Мисси, но по-прежнему прекрасные. Доктор корил себя за подобные мысли, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

Мастер прошла к центру помещения и умостилась на сидении возле консоли, закинув на неё ноги. Пилотирование ТАРДИС из положения сидя стало возможным благодаря Билл, именно она указала на проблему далеко стоящих сидений, и Доктору показалось уместным почтить её память таким образом. Конечно, сидящая на одном из сидений Мастер несколько омрачала картину его искренних чувств к его ученице и подруге, но с этим он ничего не мог поделать. Мастер всегда была той, кто оставался на его орбите независимо от того сколько минуло веков и сколькие спутники перебывали на борту ТАРДИС. 

Пока Доктор копался во внутренностях корабля, ища способ усилить его защиту, чтобы внутрь не проник кто-нибудь ещё более незваный, вроде Джудунов, Мастер сидела молча. Это напрягало куда сильнее, чем если бы она трещала без умолку или хохотала злодейским смехом, перечисляя все его слабости, начиная с мягкосердечности и заканчивая идиотизмом. Кто ещё мог пустить к себе пожить одну из главных угроз во Вселенной? Только такой идиот, как он. 

— Ты что-то хотела? — наконец спросил Доктор, вылезая из-под консоли. 

Он не смотрел на Мастера, сосредоточившись на грязных следах от машинного масла на своих руках. Не настолько въедливом, как применяемое в земном транспорте, но всё равно довольно неприятном в плане запаха и ощущения на коже. Достигнув полотенца, брошенного на сидение на противоположной стороне от Мастера, он принялся вытирать руки, радуясь, что додумался закатать рукава рубашки до локтей. 

Рубашка была кремово-белой, усыпанной мелкими вопросительными знаками всех цветов радуги, и идеально сочеталась с комплектом из синего клетчатого жилета и брюк. Обычно он носил ещё и пальто пыльно-голубого цвета, но в нём было довольно неудобно, когда приходилось выполнять ремонтные работы, поэтому сейчас оно висело на вешалке для шляп. Доктор понятия не имел зачем она в ТАРДИС, ведь последние несколько регенераций он шляп не носил, не считая фески, но не стал заморачиваться, приспособив её под своё пальто.

— Хотела попрощаться, но теперь... — ответила Мастер, и мурлыкающие нотки в её голосе послали стайку приятных мурашек по его коже, — думаю задержаться здесь ещё ненадолго.

Доктор постарался не обращать внимания на ощущение, что его буквально пожирают взглядом, и обернулся к Мастеру лишь тогда, когда услышал её тихую поступь, направляющуюся к нему. В следующее мгновение его толкнули на сидение, вынуждая сесть, а сама Мастер взобралась на него верхом, держась за его плечи для опоры. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Доктор, прекрасно осознавая к чему вели её действия. 

— Соображай быстрее, любимый, или тебе помочь? 

На губах Мастера играла хитрая ухмылочка, когда она дразняще медленно склонилась над его лицом, держа его одной рукой за гладковыбритый подбородок. Их рты соединились в поцелуе так естественно, будто с момента последнего не прошло несколько десятилетий. Доктор положил руки ей на талию, держась крепко, но всё равно оставляя свободу действий, которой Мастер пользовалась на полную катушку, страстно впиваясь в его губы. 

— Мечтала их укусить, как только увидела твоё новое лицо, — немного невнятно произнесла Мастер, прикусывая его губы. Доктор простонал, чувствуя, как от её действий по позвоночнику пробегают молнии. 

Пальцы Мастера зарылись в его волосы, руша укладку, над которой он работал всё утро. Не для того, чтобы выглядеть привлекательно для своей гостьи, а просто потому что ему нравилось выглядеть опрятно. К тому же Мастер явно находила его взъерошенный вид куда более неотразимым, потому что никак не могла перестать терзать его волосы. И не только их. Она то привставала, то снова опускалась, ёрзая на нём, будто никак не могла найти удобное для себя положение. Её бёдра попеременно проходились по его промежности, и вскоре не замечать собственное возбуждение стало невозможно. 

Доктор разорвал поцелуй, отклонив голову назад, и тяжело задышал, глотая воздух крупными глотками. Мастер лизнула собственные губы с размазавшейся по ним помадой, глядя на него безумными из-за расширившихся зрачков глазами. Сам Доктор выглядел не лучше: волосы находились в беспорядке, клетчатый жилет был наполовину расстёгнут (и когда она только успела?), губы были алыми от следов помады и оттого, что Мастер часто кусала их пока они целовались. 

— Это становится проблематичным, — выдал Доктор.

— Что именно? — спросила Мастер, восстанавливая дыхание. Затем отпустила взгляд и обнаружила выпуклость в его брюках. — Оу, я поняла, — её губы растянулись в понятливой ухмылке. — Кое-кто, оказывается, очень непослушный мальчик.

— Это всё твоя вина, ты не умеешь сидеть спокойно, — буркнул Доктор, ощутимо краснея, что, к счастью, не было заметно благодаря его смуглой коже. 

— Хочешь сказать, что я плохая девочка, которую следует наказать? Как насчёт того, чтобы меня отшлёпать?

— Тебе обязательно быть такой вульгарной? — спросил Доктор, закрывая пылающее лицо руками. Ему было стыдно из-за того, что грязные слова, выходящие изо рта Мастера, его безумно заводили. 

— Обязательно. 

Вес Мастера на его бёдрах ощущался сладостной пыткой. Доктору одновременно хотелось оттолкнуть её и притянуть к себе теснее, чтобы вновь ощутить такое потрясающее давление на пах. После регенерации у него совершенно не было времени, чтобы разбираться с такого рода потребностями своего тела, поэтому они всё накапливались, пока наконец не вылились в то, что он не мог противиться магнетизму Мастера. Уж точно не тогда, когда она соскользнула с его колен на пол и посмотрела на него дьявольски-искусительным взглядом. 

— Что ты..? — начал было Доктор, ошарашенно уставившись на неё сквозь растопыренные пальцы, но быстро сообразил, к чему всё идёт.

Мастер в мгновение ока расправилась с пуговицей и молнией его брюк, затем не больно шлёпнула его по бедру, чтобы он приподнял зад от сидения, и она смогла стянуть их с него. Доктор сам не понимал зачем потворствует ей, но послушно дёрнул бёдрами вверх, тут же ощутив прохладный воздух консольной на своей голой коже. Вскоре его бельё тоже оказалось на уровне лодыжек, а Мастер оглядывала его эрегированный член с неподдельным любопытством. 

— Ну разве же ты не прекрасен? — восхищалась она, положив свои чуть увлажнившиеся ладони ему на колени. В её глазах Доктор видел едва сдерживаемую жажду, отчего он становился ещё более твёрдым. — Мне нравился твой прежний член и тот, что был до этого, и до этого, и до этого... Но этот что-то совершенно новое! — на её лице читался неподдельный восторг, и Доктор испытал лёгкое чувство гордости за то, что выиграл в лотерею регенерации. — Тебе нужно почаще вносить изменения в свой регенерационный цикл, а то застрял в фазе «белый мужчина», будто у тебя кризис среднего возраста какой-то. Может, тебе даже стоит регенерировать в женщину, ну так, для разнообразия. Мне вот настолько понравилось быть женщиной, что я решила остаться ей подольше.

— Если мне когда-нибудь доведётся регенерировать в женщину, то я позаимствую твою внешность и стану творить добро от твоего лица, — со смешком выдал Доктор, однако взял на заметку её предложение. Он действительно слишком долго был мужчиной и это начинало утомлять. 

— Ты же уничтожишь мою репутацию, над которой я так долго трудилась! — фальшиво ужаснулась Мастер, картинно приложив руку к груди и округлив рот. — Ты не посмеешь поступить со мной так жестоко. 

— Ещё как посмею, — Доктор вытянул шею и чуть склонился к ней, чтобы угроза стала весомее. 

Мастер оказалась не впечатлена и приблизила своё лицо к его до некомфортного расстояния, кривя рот в злой усмешке. Её дыхание щекотало Доктору губы, всё ещё пылающие после их недавнего поцелуя. 

— Если ты сделаешь это, то я обязательно отомщу, украв твою внешность. Буду притворяться невинным щеночком, а потом воткну нож в спину.

— Это так на тебя похоже.

— О, ты не представляешь себе насколько, — угрожающе прошелестела Мастер. 

Чуть приподнявшись с колен, она снова втянула Доктора в жёсткий поцелуй, сгребя его за волосы на затылке. Их языки сплелись в агрессивном танце, будто они собирались поглотить друг друга. Это было жарко и мокро, слюна вытекала из уголка рта Доктора и ползла вязкой дорожкой по подбородку. С губ обоих срывались тихие стоны, сливаясь в единую гармоничную мелодию. Доктора всегда поражало насколько идеально их тела подходили друг другу, словно кусочки пазла, нашедшие друг друга в целой необъятной Вселенной. Временами он считал, что мироздание делало это намеренно, чтобы упростить задачу свести их вместе. 

Доктор вздрогнул и громко простонал, когда ощутил, как ладонь Мастера легла ему на член и принялась скользить по нему плавными уверенными движениями. Он боролся с желанием толкаться в тесноту её кулака, крепко ухватившись ей за плечи и царапая ногтями ткань жилета. Доктор определённо собирался оставить на её светлой коже пару глубоких царапин, когда они наконец доберутся до последней базы, а судя по тому, как быстро развивались события, до неё они доберутся довольно скоро. 

Мастер наконец перестала терзать его губы, отпустив и без того взъерошенные волосы. Они оба тяжело дышали, но это вовсе не стало помехой тому, что Мастер резко склонилась к его члену и заглотила сразу наполовину. Из Доктора вырвался задушенный стон, он откинулся на спинку сидения и развёл ноги шире. Мастер орудовала ртом умело, помогая себе рукой, и он буквально сходил с ума от тесноты её рта и ловкости юркого языка, надавливающего на все чувствительные точки, не меняющие своего расположения от регенерации к регенерации. 

На краткое мгновение её рот убрался с члена, заставив Доктора жалко хныкнуть от потери столь потрясающего ощущения. Он посмотрел на Мастера, чтобы выяснить, почему она остановилась, и увидел, как она расстёгивает пуговицы своего жилета, а затем принимается за блузку. Корсет, как Мисси, она не носила, на ней банально не было даже бюстгальтера и от вида её оголившейся груди, несильно крупной, но чертовски возбуждающей, у Доктора всё разом пересохло во рту. Тёмно-розовые ореолы её сосков так и манили прильнуть к ним ртом, пососать, перекатывая на языке затвердевшие бусины. 

Скинув с себя ненужную одежду, Мастер встала с пола. Возвышаясь над Доктором, она расстегнула свои брюки и, как только те с лёгким шорохом упали к лодыжкам, шагнула из них. Когда она успела разуться Доктор понятия не имел, но она стояла на полу ТАРДИС босыми ногами. Её почти полностью голое тело, не считая простого хлопкового белья красного цвета, заставило Доктора среагировать вполне ожидаемо. Его член дёрнулся в предвкушении очутиться внутри неё, и это не осталось незамеченным. 

— Уже не терпится трахнуть меня, дорогой? Мне тоже. 

Мастер игриво улыбнулась ему и, ухватившись большими пальцами за своё бельё, медленно стянула его с себя. Доктор гулко сглотнул, не имея ни сил, ни желания, чтобы оторвать взгляд от её промежности с чуть более тёмными, чем у неё на голове, волосками. Руки как-то сами собой оказались у неё бёдрах, а его рот оставил жгучий поцелуй над пупком. Мастер задрожала и издала тихий, мелодичный стон. Пальцы одной руки оказались у него в волосах, другой же она чуть поцарапала заднюю часть шеи, зная, как сильно ему нравилось, когда она так делала. 

Прелюдия шла своим чередом: Доктор покрывал поцелуями её мягкий живот, проходился ладонями по нежной коже бёдер, ягодиц и спины, — но у Мастера на этот счёт было явно другое мнение. Она оттолкнула его от себя, снова оседлала и поцеловала, глубоко и жадно. Пока голова Доктора шла кругом, она методично расправилась с пуговицами его жилета. С рубашкой же и вовсе решила не церемониться — расстегнула от горла до груди, а потом рванула в стороны что есть силы. Услышав звук покатившихся по полу пуговиц, Доктор издал возмущённый восклик, потонувший в её рту, однако совсем скоро ему стало не до этого. 

Без каких-либо предисловий Мастер взяла его член в руку, приставила к пылающему лону и насадилась на него с влажным звуком. Они оба простонали в голос, ощутив насколько тесной она была, будто до него в ней ещё никто не бывал. Возможно, так и было, учитывая её переборчивость и одержимость им. Некоторое время Мастер просто сидела, не двигаясь, привыкая к его габаритам и успокаивая собственную боль, которая явно присутствовала, судя по её скривившемуся лицу. Доктор не должен был так считать, но то, как она морщила нос, выглядело необычайно очаровательно. 

Наконец боль стала терпимой, отойдя на второй план, и Мастер привстала, чтобы снова насадиться, медленно, глядя ему в глаза прямым взглядом. Доктор шумно вздохнул и положил руки ей на бёдра. Мастер вновь склонилась к нему, но вместо того, чтобы поцеловать его в губы, оставила мокрый засос на шее и принялась покрывать её мелкими обжигающими поцелуями. Доктор откинул голову, чтобы обеспечить для неё лучший доступ, и кожей ощутил её ухмылку. 

— Я бы могла перерезать тебе горло прямо сейчас, и ты бы никак не смог мне помешать, — прошептала Мастер, обдавая влажную от пота и собственной слюны кожу своим жарким дыханием. 

— Ты бы не стала раскрывать мне свой план, если бы действительно хотела это сделать, — пробормотал Доктор. Ему не нравились разговоры о насилии, особенно если они исходили от Мастера, особенно если угроза предназначалась ему. 

— Ты уверен?

Доктор не был уверен, но и проверять был не готов, поэтому решил отвлечь её единственным доступным ему способом. Он подхватил её под ягодицами и мощно толкнулся вверх, оказываясь в ней почти под самый корень. Мастер вскрикнула, прогнувшись в пояснице, а затем сделала резкий выпад и в отместку укусила его за мочку. Острая боль пронзила тело Доктора, он дёрнулся, хватаясь за пораненное ухо. Посмотрев на свои пальцы, он обнаружил следы крови. Мастер триумфально оскалилась и облизнулась. 

Они вечно причиняли друг другу боль и даже пресловутый акт любви не обходился без этого. Это заставляло Доктора задумываться, почему они продолжали искать встреч и проводить некоторые из них, предаваясь плотским утехам, без которых могли обходиться гораздо дольше людей. Ответ находился прямо на поверхности, но ему никак не удавалось его нащупать, а гибкое и мягкое тело Мастера в его руках и вовсе не способствовало этому. 

— Так и знала, что тебе нравится пожёстче, — насмешливый тон, перемежавшийся со стонами, пропустил разряд сквозь тело Доктора. — Я даже не удивлюсь, если окажется, что тебе нравится, когда тебя душат. Мне вот нравится. 

Мастер взяла его руку в свою и положила себе на горло, надавливая сверху, чтобы показать, как правильно. Получив удовлетворительный для себя результат, она позволила Доктору действовать самостоятельно. Теперь её дыхание было более затруднённым и сиплым, словно проходило сквозь респиратор, вдохи делались ей всё реже. Доктор смотрел на неё, как заворожённый, поражаясь контрасту своей собственной широкой смуглой ладони и её шеи — бледной и хрупкой, как фарфор. Сдави посильнее и ощутишь, как под пальцами с хрустом сминается трахея... 

Доктор в ужасе отдёрнул руку от её горла и прижал к своей груди, взирая на Мастера с паническим видом. Та расхохоталась, запрокинув голову. 

— Видимо, ты ещё не готов к такого рода развлечениям, — сказала Мастер, отсмеявшись. 

Доктору очень хотелось ответить ей, что он никогда не будет к ним готов, потому что причинить ей вред было последним, что он желал с ней сделать, но Мастер могла интерпретировать его слова неправильным образом, поэтому он предпочёл промолчать. Вместо этого он поцеловал её, более нежно и любяще, но спустя краткий миг обнаружил, что поцелуй снова стал головокружительно страстным, будто Мастер не могла вытерпеть его трепетное отношение к себе. 

Доктор чувствовал, что подо всем этим скрывалось что-то куда более глубокое, но развить эту мысль Мастер ему не дала. Разорвав поцелуй, она задвигалась на его члене резче, отчаяннее, держась руками за его колени позади себя. Шлепки кожа об кожу и влажные звуки были оглушающе громкими. Громче них были только стоны Мастера: то короткие, то становящиеся протяжными, когда Доктор проводил ладонями по её спине, царапая ногтями нежную кожу — единственная грубая вещь, которую он себе позволил, чтобы доставить ей удовольствие. 

Запрокинутая назад голова Мастера открывала прекрасный вид на её шею и плечи, порозовевшие и покрытые каплями пота. Доктор любовался тем, как под её кожей перекатываются мышцы, как напряжённо выглядит линия ключиц. Он не отказал себе в желании прикусить их, чем вызвал ещё больше чарующих стонов. Затем Доктор спустился ниже, втянул в рот один из её сосков, пока игрался с другим пальцами. Мастер задрожала в его руках и выдала что-то бессвязно-подбадривающее. 

Некоторое время спустя, когда Доктор перестал терзать её опухшие и покрасневшие соски, Мастер грубо впилась в его губы, орудуя языком с первоклассным мастерством. Во время поцелуя Доктор зарылся пальцами в её волосы, превращая их в подобие того бедлама, что она устроила у него на голове. Волосы были мягкими, чуть влажными от пота и настолько светлыми, как никогда до этого, не считая неправильно пошедшую регенерацию «Саксона». Отчасти Мастер была похожа на него в детстве, будто регенерируя ностальгировала по прошлому, когда они были счастливы вместе и ещё не научились причинять друг другу боль. Хотя Доктор не считал всерьёз, что был каким-либо образом причастен к её нынешней внешности, эта мысль всё равно согревала душу. 

Движения бёдер Мастера с каждой секундой становились всё более беспорядочными. Она кусала свои губы и часто облизывала их, сжимала в ладонях свою грудь, ласкала соски. Судя по участившемуся количеству сокращений стенок влагалища, которые плотно обхватывали его член, она была почти на грани оттого, чтобы кончить. Доктор решил ей помочь, подразнив клитор. Мастер почти взвыла, в шоке распахивая закатанные от удовольствия глаза, а затем простонала чуть тише, более томно, устанавливая с ним зрительный контакт. 

В голову Доктора пришла мысль, что таким взглядом она могла заставить его кончить даже без стимуляции, и стал орудовать рукой быстрее, чтобы не сделать этого раньше неё. Стоны Мастера стали перемежаться ругательствами на всевозможных языках, что отчего-то делало её ещё более привлекательной, хотя обычно Доктор подобное не поощрял. Видимо то, что она буквально скакала на нём, как в седле лошади, окончательно затмило его разум. И ничего удивительного, ведь в ней было потрясающе приятно, а её прелестная грудь, которая так ладно ложилась в его ладони, двигалась в такт её движениям. Доктор не отказал себе в желании снова прильнуть к ней, целуя и чуть прикусывая, при этом не оставляя без внимания тот волшебный комок нервов, что находился у неё между ног. 

В скором времени Мастер дошла до края и рухнула в бездну наслаждения, содрогаясь всем телом и приоткрыв рот в беззвучном крике. Внутри неё всё сжималось и пульсировало, поэтому Доктор продержался лишь на пару секунд дольше. Он попытался предупредить её, что вот-вот кончит, чтобы она успела слезть с его члена, но Мастер упрямо качнула головой, коварно улыбнулась и намеренно сжалась так крепко, что у него не оставалось другого выхода кроме как излиться внутрь неё. 

Кончив с дрожащим, задушенным стоном, Доктор уткнулся ей в грудь и крепко обнял, чувствуя биение её сердец как своё собственное. Мастер ласково проводила по его волосам, пока он приходил в себя, и что-то бормотала себе под нос. Делала она это едва слышно, почти беззвучно, но Доктор мог поклясться, что расслышал, как она сказала «твоё семя во мне не единственное, что нас объединяет». Что это могло значить он понятия не имел, но решил спросить позже, как только они приведут себя в порядок. 

Доктор расцепил объятия и позволил Мастеру слезть с него. Её ноги затекли, поэтому она пошатнулась и прижалась к консоли позади себя пока к её конечностям не вернулась былая чувствительность. Доктор по-прежнему сидел, приводя дыхание и мысли в порядок. Они молчали до тех пор, пока Мастер не принялась подбирать с пола свою одежду, скомканную и разбросанную в разные стороны. 

— Славно повеселились, любимый, — сказала она, — но, боюсь, мне уже пора уходить. 

— Не хочешь сперва принять душ? В ТАРДИС до сих пор имеется твой любимый шампунь с лавандой, который испытывали на ни в чём неповинных пони.

Доктор и сам не понимал зачем пытался задержать её, хотя последние дни только и мечтал о том, чтобы остаться в одиночестве. Не то чтобы Мастер причиняла ему хоть какие-то неудобства, но с ней никогда нельзя было быть уверенным в том, что она не взломает био-замок, поставленный на управление кораблём ещё при пребывании здесь Мисси, и не возьмёт под контроль ТАРДИС, чтобы выкинуть его где-нибудь на безлюдной планете, просто так, из желания поиздеваться над ним. Его всё ещё сильно волновала та надпись на её жилете.

— Звучит заманчиво, но это любимый шампунь Мисси, а я предпочитаю мыться в крови своих врагов и сушиться от жара уничтоженных мной планет.

— Жёстко, — поморщился Доктор, — но я не осуждаю твой выбор.

— Вот за это я тебя и люблю, — сказала Мастер и тут же исправилась: — то есть ненавижу, то есть... ты понял, что я имела ввиду. 

— Конечно, — с выражением полного довольства на лице кивнул ей Доктор. Даже Мисси не признавала, что любит его, а тут такие перемены. 

Последующие минуты они провели в молчании. Мастер методично одевалась, так и не воспользовавшись его предложением помыться, а он сам лишь подтянул бельё и брюки, собираясь в скором времени кинуть всю одежду в стирку, так как он сильно вспотел во время их «веселья». 

Одевшись, Мастер обошла кристальную колонну и вышла из-за неё уже со своим полузвуковым, полулазерным зонтом в руках. 

— Как ты..? — Доктор беспомощно указал в её сторону. 

— Ты же не думал, что я не смогу подобрать нужную комбинацию к замку, глупый? — спросила она с широкой счастливой улыбкой и, отправив в его сторону воздушный поцелуй, телепортировалась. 

— Постой! — только и сумел выкрикнуть ей вдогонку Доктор, но было уже поздно. 

Он действительно был самым глупым идиотом на свете, потому что, только позволив ей уйти, осознал насколько эти несколько дней были дороги его сердцам. Он не ощущал такого внутреннего спокойствия и уюта с того самого времени, как их руки расцепились и Мисси пошла в сторону, в которую ушёл «Саксон». Доктор действительно хотел, чтобы они оба остались вместе с ним, и оказался разбит, когда этого не произошло. Возможно, желание, направленное на Мисси, было чуть сильнее, но лишь потому, что они с ней проделали огромную работу по возвращению их дружбы, когда как её предыдущая регенерация ощетинивалась каждый раз, когда он заводил разговор на эту тему. А за те две недели, что они провели вместе он заводил его не раз, когда удавалось выкурить того с чердака, на котором они обосновались с Мисси. 

Всегда быть на вершине мира — правило, которому Мастер следовал неотступно. Даже в сексе, будучи принимающей стороной, она предпочла взять дело в свои руки, оседлала его и объездила, как норовистого скакуна. Возбуждение всё ещё не сошло на нет и ощущалось мягкой пульсацией в паху, которая становилась более ощутимой, когда Доктор вспоминал о том, чем они занимались. Ощущение липкости на коже и гениталиях подстегнуло его поскорее принять душ, желательно контрастный, чтобы наконец покончить с то и дело возникающим стояком, который было тяжело усмирить одной силой воли. 

Пройдя в ванную комнату, Доктор разоблачился от своей одежды и решил сперва закинуть её в стирку, чтобы не пришлось прикасаться к грязному белью, когда он сам будет скрипеть от чистоты. Укладывая вещи в примитивную земную стиральную машину (что сказать, ему нравилось ретро), он обнаружил, что из кармана его брюк торчал клочок бумаги. Доктор не припоминал, что клал туда что-то подобное, поэтому быстро сообразил, что это, должно быть, сделала Мастер. 

Вытащив листок, оказавшийся запиской, он принялся за чтение. 

«Мой дорогой Доктор, если ты читаешь эти строки, то я уже покинула твою ТАРДИС. Спешу сообщить печальное (для тебя) известие: Галлифрей был уничтожен. Мной.»

Сердца Доктора пропустили удар, он выронил записку и бессильно упал на колени. «Как она могла? Почему? Что могло заставить её это сделать? Может быть, она снова лжёт, как в прошлый раз лгала Мисси о координатах Галлифрея?» — лихорадочными искрами эти мысли проносились по нейронам в его мозгах, сменяясь всё новыми и новыми вопросами. Ответы хотя бы на некоторые из них должны были находиться далее по тексту, поэтому Доктор подобрал записку и принялся читать дальше, пробегаясь глазами по строчкам и с жадностью впиваясь в каждое написанное слово.

«Я не лгу, я действительно это сделала. Я была обязана заставить их заплатить за всю ту ложь, что они нам скармливали, как безмозглому скоту. Мы не те, кем себя считали. Ни я, ни ты. Вся цивилизация Повелителей Времени построена на лжи о Вневременном Ребёнке. И если ты захочешь узнать об этом больше — отправляйся на Галлифрей. Целую, Мастер».

Мысли о душе отошли на второй план. Доктор натянул обратно грязную одежду и ринулся в консольную, потому что не мог ждать ни минуты, чтобы увидеть подтверждение или опровержение слов Мастера. ТАРДИС ощутила изменения, произошедшие в его ментальном состоянии, и окрасила «атмосферную» подсветку консольной в насыщенно-синий — цвет печали и скорби. 

Доктор и любил, и ненавидел её за это. 

Введя координаты Галлифрея, он ещё добрую минуту размышлял стоит ли ему нажимать на рычаг, который приведёт центральную колонну в действие и заставит межпространственные и межвременные двигатели работать. В конечном итоге он осознал, что любой исход этого действия будет лучше неведения после такой ошарашивающей новости. 

Рычаг был нажат. ТАРДИС со скрипом понеслась сквозь временную воронку и с ним же приземлилась на планете, которую Доктор по-прежнему считал своим домом несмотря ни на что. Ему стоило немало душевных сил, чтобы заставить себя распахнуть двери, и когда он это сделал ему в лицо полетел пепел. Руины Галлифрея горели ярким пламенем и если бы не щиты ТАРДИС, которые он привёл в порядок часом ранее, то он бы ощутил невыносимый жар своей кожей. 

На глаза навернулись слёзы и с губ сорвалось тихое рыдание. Пейзаж был опустошающим, всю его душу словно провернули через мясорубку, в груди болело так сильно, что Доктору казалось, что у него вот-вот случится двойной сердечный приступ. Привалившись спиной к дверям ТАРДИС от безысходности и бессилия, он всё продолжал наблюдать, как над Цитаделью клубится чёрный дым, уносящийся ввысь и скрывающийся за тяжело нависшими свинцовыми облаками. Пепел падал с небес как снег, покрывая собой обуглившуюся землю. 

Доктор скорбел. По своему дому, народу и по былым отношениям с Мастером. Какова бы не была причина, сподвигнувшая её совершить это зверство, он знал, что никогда не сможет простить её сколько бы времени не прошло и сколько бы новых бесплодных попыток вернуть его расположение она бы не предприняла. 

На этот раз между ними всё было кончено и срок этому был «навсегда».


End file.
